Let them tour
by Ana Souza
Summary: A 'Let them tour' dos sonhos Huli.


A let them tour estava fazendo muito sucesso. Hugh vinha apresentando seu show por vários países e um deles aconteceria na Argentina. Hugh chegou um dia antes da data prevista para o show, ele viajou acompanhado apenas de um segurança e sua assessora. Ao desembarcar na cidade foi direto para o hotel, não se interessou em andar para conhecer mais da cidade, preferiu ficar no hotel para passar o resto do dia descansando.

Para a grata surpresa de Hugh, Lisa coincidentemente também estava na cidade a trabalho, mas ele só ficou sabendo no dia seguinte quando Lisa ligou falando que estava na cidade e iria prestigiá-lo indo em seu show. Assim como ele, Lisa também não fazia a mínima idéia que Hugh estava na cidade para fazer alguns shows, só descobriu no mesmo dia da apresentação, por conta de vários anúncios que viu nas ruas e na TV. Ô destino safado que insistia em juntar esses dois, mais safado eram eles que não enxergavam isso. O que era uma praga na vida das pessoas que torciam pela união dos dois, e ficavam torcendo para que o desejo do destino se realizasse.

Finalmente a grande hora chegou, Lisa estava sentada na primeira fileira de cadeiras e tinha a melhor visão do palco, que ficava praticamente de frente onde Hugh iria ficar. Assim que Hugh subiu no palco e caminhou em direção ao piano, avistou Lisa deslumbrantemente linda num vestido vermelho que deixava boa parte de suas pernas de fora, que por sinal estavam perigosamente cruzadas, um decote digamos que comportado, mas que mesmo assim conseguiu tirar sua concentração ao bater os olhos nele, sapatos pretos de salto fino, cabelo e maquiagem impecáveis. Lisa abriu um sorriso quando ele a olhou, dando mais um golpe certeiro no imenso desejo que ele sentira por ela e que naquele momento parecia ter aumentado.

Já a postos no piano, ele finalmente começou seu show. Um copo de bebiba o acompanhava como se fizesse parte da banda, ele era essencial tanto quanto a mesma. A cada música tocada o copo era visitado cada vez mais, assim como Lisa, que tinha a mesma ou até maior atenção que o copo. Por alguns segundos ela desejou ser aquele copo, para poder ter os lábios de Hugh tocando-a. Em uma de suas olhadas para a platéia, Hugh viu Lisa descruzar e cruzar novamente suas belíssimas pernas, o que quase novamente provocou a perda de toda sua concentração. Ele se refez dando um longo gole na bebida, se caso aquela cena viesse acontecer mais vezes, ele acabaria terminando o show tocando o piano com o pênis.

Foram diversos olhares, sorrisos e flertes durante a apresentação. Hugh parecia que estava fazendo o show só para ela, era como se apenas Lisa estivesse lá naquela platéia enorme, o lugar estava realmente lotado. Todos notavam a exclusiva atenção que Hugh dava a ela, ele não fazia a minina questão de disfarçar, só faltou dedicar alguma música a ela, mas evitou porque iria dar muito o que falar. Lisa completamente encantada com todo o charme dele e sua devoção dedicada a ela, era só sorrisos. Holofotes pra quê? Se a pessoa que tinha o sorriso mais incrível do mundo estava lá para iluminar o lugar. Ela sem sombra de dúvidas estava toda se querendo para ele, se caso ele desse aquela coçada básica no saco, ela molharia instantâneamente.

O show chegou ao seu final, Hugh foi aplaudido de pé e muito elogiado por todos. Ao levantar do piano agradeceu e seguiu em direção ao camarim. Ao entrar, sua assessora o esperava, como sempre o parabenizou pelo incrível show e saiu, deixando-o a vontade. Alguns minutos se passam e a assessora volta, trazendo consigo uma visita inesperada, mas que era muito desejada por ele. Lisa, ela foi parabenizá-lo pelo maravilhoso show, e claro, conversar com o amigo que não via há tempos. Deixando-os sozinhos a assessora saiu mais uma vez, ela não era boba nem nada e notou o que aconteceria ali só em observar a maneira que eles se olhavam, parecia que soltavam faiscas por todo o corpo.

Lisa colocou sua pequena bolsa numa mesinha do camarim, ela sentia Hugh a olhando como se estivesse despindo-a. Os olhos dele pareciam queimar quando batia no vermelho do vestido.

- Precisava beber tanto durante o show? - perguntou se aproximando perigosamente.

- Precisava, porque cada gole dado era um beijo que eu desejava dar em você. - um passo e ele ficou a centímetros dos lábios dela.

- Minha boca está bem perto da sua. - disse-lhe e mordeu os lábios para o delírio de Hugh.

A bagaça foi tipo um imã que puxou um para o outro. A força do beijo de Hugh foi tamanha que em questão de milésimos eles já estavam na parede, completamente grudados por boca e braços que se movimentavam com a mesma urgência. Lisa tirou o blazer dele sentindo as chupadas que Hugh dava em seu pescoço, ela dava umas mordidas selvagens no lábio dele mostrando todo o seu desejo, enquanto que ele a apertava em suas mãos.

- Espera. - cessou a pegação. - Aqui? - perguntou se dando conta da loucura que aquilo seria.

- Agora! - voltando a beijá-la, achando o ziper do vestido que ficava nas costas.

Hugh abriu o ziper e fez o vestido ir ao chão. Mais alguns beijos e Lisa o afastou, se livrou do vestido que cobria seus pés e se aproximou dele para soltar o nó da gravata, tirou-a e andou ao redor dele parando em suas costas. Com a gravata nas mãos ela vendou os olhos dele, deixando-o surpreso.

- Você quer me torturar não é? - perguntou sorrindo.

- Ainda não. - sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Lisa o abandonou por alguns instantes para trancar a porta do camarim, voltou e o levou de encontro a parede, ele iria precisar de um apoio para o corpo. Hugh escorregava um sorriso safado nos lábios, enquanto sentia Lisa tirando-lhe os sapatos. Ao levantar, ela o beijou e suas mãos desabotoaram a calça dele, mais uma vez abaixou-se para tirá-la. Hugh tentou tirar a venda dos olhos, mas ela o impediu.

- Calma, ainda não. - disse segurando suas mãos.

Hugh ainda vestia uma camisa, cueca boxer branca que dava todo um volume na piroca e a tal gravata, que estava servindo como venda. Lisa estava de lingerie preta e ainda continuava com os sapatos. Ela pegou firme no volume da cueca e sentiu sua excitado a mil e ele gemeu. Lisa com um sorrisinho da perdição enfeitando os lábios deu algumas mordidinhas no queixo dele e foi baixando a cueca bem devagar até tirar por completa. De joelhos segurou o pênis ouvindo mais um gemido.

- Agora chegou minha vez de cantar, e de uma forma bem mais prazeirosa. - falou.

- Eu preciso ver isso, Lisa. - implorou.

- Não, você só precisa sentir.

Lisa sem querer torturar muito, deu algumas lambidas na cabeça do pênis e logo tratou de colocar todo aquele monumento em sua boca. Hugh em meio a suspiros e gemidos ia falando o nome dela e uns palavrõezinhos básicos, enquanto sentia o entrar e sair daquela boca gulosa, safada, perigosa. Lisa parou antes que fosse tarde demais, deixando-o a beira do abismo ficou de pé e beijou-lhe a boca tirando finalmente a tal venda dos olhos e a camisa logo em seguida. Ela mesma fez questão de tirar o sutiã, o sofá que estava próximo foi o escolhido para o resto da pegação.

Sentada no sofá ela observou pacientemente seus sapatos sendo tirados por Hugh, as mãos dele alcançaram os seios e ele apertou-os, beijou-os e sugou-os sentindo as mãos dela puxarem seus poucos cabelos. Lisa recostou o corpo no sofá quando Hugh se levantou para pegar o copo de wisky que estava na mesa ao lado, cujo havia abandonado quando foi cumprimentá-la assim que ela chegou. Ele colocou mais uma pedra de gelo no copo e voltou a ficar de joelhos em frente a ela.

- Vai me fazer de piano e a cada  
toque dá um gole? - perguntou sorrindo.

- Espera pra ver. - deu um gole no copo e o deixou no chão a seu lado.

Hugh tirou-lhe a calcinha e pondo a mão no sexo dela foi acariciando-a com seu dedos, sentindo toda umidade e excitação dela. Ele desejava penetrá-la, mas estava se segurando e prolongando mais um pouco sua invasão, para dar a ela um prazer mais intenso. Hugh brincou um pouco no clitóris deixando-o inchado, desceu para a carne quente e dois de seus dedos logo foram parar dentro dela, fazendo Lisa se contorcer de prazer com toda aquela brincadeira.

- O que você quer que eu faça agora, Lisa. - ele queria ouvir ela pedindo.

- Quero que você mame. - respondeu olhando-o.

- Eu não ouvi. - provocou movendo os dedos dentro nela.

- Mama! - gemeu mais do que falou.

Sairam os dedos e entrou a lingua que passeou por toda região, e enquanto ele mamava ia ouvindo os gemidos dela que pra ele eram música, degustando todo o seu prazer. O copo foi lembrado e ele o pegou, tirou o guardanapo que protegia o fundo e jogou. Hugh deu outro gole e olhando para ela o encostou em seu sexo. Lisa gemeu, a temperatura gelada ao entrar em contato com o sexo quente fez o corpo dela estremecer e toda a pele arrepiar-se. Ela ainda não acreditava no que Hugh pretendia fazer com o copo, mas seja lá o que fosse estava adorando. Hugh com um sorriso cafajeste começou a esfregar o copo nela, sabendo exatamente o efeito que aquilo iria fazer em alguns instante. Com a cabeça para trás e de olhos fechados, Lisa ia gemendo enlouquecida com aquele copo dançante em sua xalana. Mais algumas esfregadas e num gemido alto ela teve um orgasmo. Hugh num gole só tomou todo o wisky que havia no copo, e depois bebeu todo o gozo dela.

Sua ereção ainda em ponto de bala não aguentava mais esperar, ele então sentou ao lado dela no sofá, disse que precisava derramar-se dentro dela e pediu para que ela sentasse em seu colo. Ela assim o fez, ainda com as penas bambas e todo corpo sacudido sentou no colo dele, finalmente encaixando seus corpos. Lisa o beijou se remexendo nele, ela segurou no encosto do sofá atrás dele e com seus joelhos apoiados no mesmo começou a movimentar-se, brincando no pula-pula Laurie. Com a intensidade da excitação que já estavam, não demorou muito para que ambos gozassem praticamente quase ao mesmo tempo.

Lisa exausta descansava o corpo ainda unida a ele, passando os lábios em seu pescoço e sentindo as mãos dele acarinhando suas costas.

- Sempre que eu ver um copo de wisky vou lembrar de você. - falou em seus olhos.

- E sempre que eu o beber, lembrarei dessa noite. - disse puxando-a para um beijo.

Após o beijo, Lisa saiu do colo dele e pegou suas roupas para vestir-se, Hugh fez o mesmo. De frente a porta eles deram um beijo demorado, despedindo-se da maravilhosa noite que tiveram.


End file.
